Potter's Legacy
by TheGoldenSeraphim
Summary: What if?... If Harry Potter had been born Miranda Potter, what would have changed? If Miranda had had more friends and adults in her corner, who would she become? Covers all of 1st year. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue: Revelations

**Potter's Legacy**  
Prologue – Revelations

_Screams. So many screams… _

_Bright green light. Eyes hurt, eyes burning… _

_A woman's screams. High and terrified. _

_Silence. A chilling laugh. _

_Screams green light screams laughter screaming dying screaming…_

_Motorcycle. Cold. Wind. _

_A giant. A dark street. Cold – so cold…. _

_Alone. All alone. Cold. Alone. _

_A woman's scream. A crash. Shouts. Shattering glass. _

_A dark cupboard. Cold. Musty. _

_Alone. _

_Cold tired afraid alone cold tired afraid… _

_Alone. All alone. _

Her breath coming in rapid breaths, Miranda Potter sat up quickly, sweat rolling down her forehead. She looked around, her long, straight jet black hair swinging behind her back, her emerald eyes sparkling with confusion. Had someone taken her away in the dead of the night, saved her from the horrible place?

No. She was still there.

Would she ever escape?

The door to the cupboard under the stairs rattled, and her aunt's voice screeched from the other side of the door. "Up! Get up!" the woman hissed, and Miranda sighed.

"I'm up," she replied, pleased when her voice came out steadily. "I'll be out in a moment."

"Make our breakfast!" the woman insisted. "And mind the bacon – I want everything perfect for my darling Dudder's birthday!"

"Of course you do," Miranda murmured softly, pulling a shirt and skirt out of the box in the corner of the cupboard. Sighing, she pulled a spider off her tights and watched as the small creature walked up her finger, which she hastily pressed to the wall. Immediately, the spider scurried up the wall, disappearing through a small crack.

"I wish I could do that," she said quietly, staring at the tiny hole. A second later, she jumped when her aunt hit the door again and shrieked once more, "_UP_!"

"In a _minute_!" Miranda replied, pulling on the skirt and shirt and belting them quickly around herself. She had to wrap the skirt around her waist three times to make it fit, but finally, she rose, hunched over to avoid hitting her head on the ceiling, and stepped out of her cupboard.

Petunia Dursley, a bony, horse-faced woman, stood there glaring at her, looking as if she had just swallowed a lemon. "Hurry up!" the woman insisted, and Miranda glanced over at her, nodding slightly and biting back the feelings of fury and shame. Nothing she did would ever be good enough. There was no point in arguing.

Miranda worked quickly in the kitchen, making large piles of bacon, ham and eggs and setting it all out on the table beside the mound of presents. She stepped back just in time to watch Dudley waddle into the kitchen, his face split in a smile, which disappeared immediately when he counted his presents.

"Thirty-five?" he asked incredulously, and Miranda looked away immediately, desperate to hide the amusement that had sprung from learning that Dudley could indeed count. "But that's two less than last year!"

Scenting disaster, Petunia spoke up quickly, "We'll get you four more when we go out today, darling. How's that? Four more presents!"

"Then I'll have thirty – thirty," Dudley began laboriously, his face screwed up as he thought.

"Thirty-nine, son," Vernon Dursley finished kindly, and Miranda finally looked back at the table to see the family of three settling down.

"Well?" Petunia spat, glaring at Miranda, and the small girl rushed forward with a plate of waffles in one hand and a pitcher of syrup in the other. Apologizing swiftly, she set the food down on the table, handing out napkins as she did so. Then, a passive look on her face, she picked up a plate of toast and cheese, along with a glass of water, and asked politely, "May I be excused?"

"Don't want to be around us normal people, do you, brat?" Vernon spat, eyeing her angrily.

"That's not it at all, Uncle," she replied smoothly, a small amount of fear in her eyes. "I simply don't want to ruin Dudley's day. I'm sure he'd rather I not be around."

The walrus of a man grunted in agreement before waving her off, and Miranda walked as quickly as she dared to the cupboard under the stairs.

Shutting the door behind herself, Miranda set down her plate and glass and dug her book out from under the raggedy old mattress. Glancing nervously over at the doorway, she listened carefully for approaching footsteps before opening her book and leaning back, nibbling on toast every few minutes.

♠♦♠

Miranda curled up in her cupboard, shaking. Whimpering slightly, she tightened her arms around her knees and dropped her head down, a few stray tears slipping out. She didn't have the slightest clue how the glass had vanished from the snake enclosure, but her uncle would never accept that. Whimpering again, she sat up straighter, listening to the argument raging overhead.

"Vernon, you can't – she's just a little girl. The police–"

"The hell with those bloody cops! I don't care what any of them say! That girl will be taught respect if it's the last thing I ever do!"

"But Vernon, the _werewolf_–"

"That bloody Lupin hasn't been back in years! He was _drunk_ the last time he came here, Petunia, and the coppers dragged him away! But they _felt sorry_ for him, I _know_ they did! And they dared to question us about how the girl was being treated – that little bitch is more trouble than she's worth!"

"Vernon, you can't leave a mark on her!"

"I don't need to, Pet – that girl pushes me to my limits. I'll teach her respect – _I'll teach her_!"

Footsteps thundered down the stairs, and Miranda drew herself up, letting out a shaky breath and closing her eyes. Slowly, her stomach settled, and her eyes went to the door as she waited.

The door flew open with a bang, and there stood her uncle, brandishing a belt in one hand. Shakily, Miranda pushed herself to her feet and stepped out of the cupboard as he gestured her forward. His eyes gleamed and she swallowed, but refused to look away.

"Turn around, girl!" he barked.

The monster was back.

And this might be the time that it killed her.

♠♦♠

It was with an agitated snarl that Remus Lupin paced the office, glaring angrily at the old man behind the ornate desk.

"What do you mean, I can't go see her?" he demanded, his eyes flashing, and the old man smiled serenely.

"Now Remus, as our brand-new History of Magic Professor, you can't be seen showing favoritism, now can you? Cornelius doesn't like you very much – he'd be more than happy to have you removed before the school year even begins!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly as he watched the man pace up and down his office.

"Dear Cornelius doesn't have to know," Remus bit out angrily, spinning to face the headmaster. "You know I promised James–"

"Miranda is safe and cared for where she is, Remus," Dumbledore said wearily, staring sorrowfully at Remus. "Why can't you simply be happy for her?"

"I don't like the look of that man," Remus insisted, "or how subservient she acts around them. _You_ haven't seen them together, Dumbledore, but I have – you haven't seen how they treat her."

"I cannot allow you to–"

"And what authority do you have for _that_?" Remus snarled, glaring at the man.

A stunned silence followed. After a moment, Dumbledore blinked, staring at him. "My boy, what –?"

"I can't let her live like that," Remus muttered angrily. "She's _James's daughter_, Dumbledore. She's Lily's little _princess_, for God's sake, and they treat her like a slave!"

"You don't know that," Dumbledore insisted. "They are decent people – close-minded, yes, but well-meaning–"

"The _Hell_ they are!" Remus shouted, and Dumbledore drew back, alarmed. "They'll stop at _nothing_ to break that girl, and you _know it_!"

"You are letting your emotions cloud your judgment, Remus," Dumbledore said softly. "The wards on Privet Drive will protect Miranda from all dangers. I cannot allow you to endanger her with your rashness." A solemn expression on his face, Dumbledore raised his wand slowly, "_Obliviate_."

Remus blinked, his face blank, and quickly, Dumbledore engaged him in a few minutes of small talk. Later, he shooed the man off to find his quarters before leaving to try to convince Binns to pass on to the next great adventure.

♠♦♠

In his quarters, Remus sat slowly on his bed, his gaze hardening. With an angry scowl on his face, he twisted the ring on his right index finger, smiling slightly at the small emerald stone set in the center. The ring had been Lily's last creation before her death, the last in a line of protection devices the brilliant witch had created.

She had given the ring to Remus when she and James had gone into hiding, insisting he never take it off.

It would protect him from mind-altering spells.

Looking up, his eyes landing on the heading of his acceptance letter, he smiled ferally. If Albus Dumbledore thought he had Remus Lupin under control, he had another thing coming….

…because though what Lily had given him had helped him on countless occasions, what James had given him had saved his life, had given him a purpose.

_I don't know or care what your allegiances are. I don't care who you're working for. Just swear to me that you'll always take care of Miranda. If Lily and I can't be there for her, and Sirius can't do it, _please_ protect her. Take care of her. At all costs._

That was one Wand Oath he would never regret.

♠♦♠

Shivering, Miranda curled up on the rickety bed, wrapping the ratty blanket around herself. For once, she had a room entirely to herself – Petunia had protested the decorum of having Miranda and Dudley share a room. She had thought her uncle would pay her a visit for the added expense of the extra hotel room – but no. It seemed her uncle was absolutely terrified of whoever had sent the letters.

Silently, she breathed a sincere thanks to whoever had saved her this time.

♠♦♠

It was absolutely freezing on the floor of the old hut, and she was quite convinced that she was going to die.

Glancing around warily, Miranda studied her surroundings, scowling in disgust when she noticed Dudley practically falling off the couch. The little hut on the rock was rickety and poorly insulated, and every second, a gust of freezing wind blew the rain through the roof, soaking her. Outside, she could hear an odd crunching sound – was the rock crumbling into the sea?

Shaking her head, she bit her lip and lay back down, tears springing to life in her eyes. She wished she knew who was writing to her – was it a friend of her parents? Was it someone who would take her away?

Was it someone who would care?

The crunching sound grew louder, more insistent – shifting closer to the door, she strained her ears–

Someone was speaking out on the rock, a soft, gentle voice…

Suddenly, a loud booming sound rang through the air, and the door shook. Behind her, Vernon Dursley skidded out from the back room, a rifle held in his shaking hands.

_Boom!_ The door shook again. "Stay where you are!" her uncle shouted hysterically, as Miranda cringed away from the noise.

_Boom_! The door trembled, its hinges rattling–

"I'm warning you!" Dursley squeaked as Petunia ran out from the back room and flung herself on her husband, clinging to his arm.

_Boom_!

The door fell with a loud crash, dust flying up from the floor. Squeaking in shock, Miranda dropped her head to the floor and buried it in her hands, trembling. After a moment, the dust cleared, and she looked up. Silhouetted in the doorway were two figures, one a giant of a man and the other a tall, lanky brown-haired man.

"I daresay, Hagrid," the younger, shorter man said, eyeing the door, "you might have hit it a bit too hard."

Dudley squeaked, and, staring at the two men, Miranda almost smiled.

♠♦♠

Her uncle had blustered for quite some time, the two strangers exchanging amused glances as he went on, his voice getting higher and higher with every sentence. But after a few minutes, his hand began to inch toward the trigger of the rifle, and the younger man had begun to look alarmed.

Sighing tiredly, the man pulled a long stick from his sleeve, ignoring Miranda's astonished stare, and waved it, half-heartedly muttering, "_Expelliarmus_." The gun leapt from Vernon's hands and the giant caught it easily, twisting it into a bow and throwing it into the corner. Finally, the pair had herded Vernon, Petunia and Dudley into the back room and locked the family in before turning to Miranda, apprehensive looks on their faces.

The giant of a man settled himself on the sofa, which creaked ominously and sank to the floor under his weight. Sighing tiredly, the younger of the two settled cross-legged on the floor near Miranda.

"We should probably introduce ourselves," the younger man said bemusedly. "This is Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said slowly, nodding in Hagrid's direction, and the giant of a man smiled at Miranda, his beetle-black eyes crinkling softly. "And I am Remus Lupin. I was one of your father's best friends, and I will be one of your professors at Hogwarts."

"My father's–" she repeated, staring at them, "Hogwarts – what?"

"What'd yeh mean, _what_?" the giant – Hagrid – repeated, jumping to his feet, and the hut shook. Staring at the man, Miranda trembled slightly, and Remus frowned.

"Hagrid," he said softly, "sit down. I'm not surprised by this – nor should you be."

"Dumbledore said–" Hagrid grumbled as he sat again, and Lupin glanced at the larger man sharply.

"I know what Dumbledore said," he replied shortly, and Hagrid fell silent. Satisfied, Lupin turned back to Miranda.

"It's a very long story, my dear," he said tiredly, a frown crossing his face. But, sighing, he began to tell the tale.

Miranda had been in tears by the time he finished, and Remus had quickly moved forward, pulling the girl into his arms. She fought at first, terrified of even friendly contact, but Remus hadn't let go, and eventually, she had broken down completely in tears of pain at her aunt and uncle's betrayal and fury at her parents' fates. After a time, as Hagrid sniffled, watching them, the girl had drifted off to sleep.

Carefully, the two men had spread out Hagrid's cloak on the floor before wrapping her in Lupin's jacket, and they stood watch while she slept.

Neither of them had missed her wince when Remus had rubbed her back in comfort.

♠♦♠

The pair accompanied her to Diagon Alley the next day, delighting in the chance to put a smile on the solemn girl's face. They bought her a rather large ice cream and led her merrily to Gringotts, where she would be taken to her trust vault.

A taller goblin, Griphook, led the trio to the mine carts and the two men climbed in, pulling Miranda in after them. The slightly-frightened girl held Remus's hand tightly as the cart raced along the track, screeching to a halt before her vault. They quickly scooped up enough coins for the year, Remus explaining the currency as they went, and left, with Hagrid staying behind to take care of some "Hogwarts' business." His eyes darkening as he looked at Miranda's clothes, Remus immediately steered the girl into a small clothing shop beside the bank.

Hagrid caught up with them just as they were leaving, smiling as Miranda stammered her thanks to the younger man. Quickly, the pair led her through Madam Malkin's, Flourish & Blotts and all the other necessary stores, before heading off to Ollivander's. Mysteriously, Hagrid departed yet again before they reached that store, leaving Remus to guide Miranda on his own.

A bell rang somewhere inside the shop and Miranda and Remus settled in to wait, the young girl gazing curiously around the shop. After a few moments, a slightly chilling elderly man appeared before them, his eyes lighting up when he saw Miranda. He spoke for a moment about Miranda's parents before darting off to the shelves, pulling out wand after wand in search of one that would fit his young customer.

Hundreds of wands piled up on the counters before the man finally turned to the windows, snatching up the two wands displayed there. One was dark and eleven inches long – the other was light, short and soft-feeling. When she waved each one, they shot off sparks, red and silver for the darker wand, bronze and black for the lighter. Staring at them, she marveled the craftsmanship.

"Remarkable," Ollivander breathed. "Both wands fit her wonderfully – but in different ways. But curious – how very curious."

A few minutes later, when Ollivander had explained what was so very curious, Miranda stared at him, astonished. Ignoring her shock, the shopkeeper continued, "You will have to choose one, Miss Potter. Only Aurors are allowed to own more than two wands."

Nodding absently and biting back her questions, Miranda continued to gaze at the wands. The darker one seemed just that – darker and a bit frightening, and yet stronger... But the lighter wand seemed safer, softer – almost weaker. Reaching out slowly, she picked up one wand.

She chose strength over safety.

When they had paid and departed, Remus steered her gently toward the exit, looking up in surprise as Hagrid joined them yet again, beaming and holding a caged snowy owl in one enormous hand.

♠♦♠

_Right, then. This story was begun back in April, and I haven't written anything past chapter two for months, again, because of my shoulder. But it's next in line for work after __**Wishful Thinking**, and I'm hoping to have it done by Tuesday (9.5.2006). __**Potter's Legacy**, FYI, is not going to be very long - probably about 10 to 15 chapters. But it is going to be the longest of any of my works, because I am following dear little Miranda Potter all the way through the end of 7th year (I'm calling it _The Legacy Series_, mostly because I can). This series follows the major events of canon - somewhat - all the way through book 3, but it is in the fourth installment that the first major, long-reaching break from canon will become__ **evident**. (Yes, that does mean that there is another, more major break from canon earlier, but you may not realize just how huge an event it is.) After the fourth installment, canon will be followed slightly, but grudgingly. After the fifth installment - expect changes. Fast. But don't be surprised if you see some things that are familiar from book 6 of the original HP series. And in the seventh? You won't recognize JKR's world. _

_In the end, I know, this series will end up very different from J.K. Rowling's world. But I hope you enjoy the ride regardless. _

_Review if you have something to say._

Cheers,  
**LIZ **


	2. Breaking the Mold

**Potter's Legacy**  
Chapter 1 – Breaking the Mold

It was hard for her to return to the Dursleys after her first real taste of freedom. Scowling all the while, Remus escorted her back to the house, repeatedly beginning tirades about her uncle and cutting himself off halfway. By the time their train arrived in Surrey, his tongue was sore from repeatedly biting it to silence himself.

Vernon had spluttered slightly when the two had appeared on the front walk, but he'd jerked the door open angrily and walked away, allowing the pair to enter. Smiling at the young girl in reassurance, Remus led her up the stairs, ignoring Vernon Dursleys shouts of confusion and anger, and right into Dudley's second bedroom. He had helped her store all of her new things, jovially telling her stories about her parents all the while. When it had come time to leave, he had insisted he could see himself out, shutting her in the room with Hedwig for company.

Upon reaching the first floor, he was met by an angry, blustering walrus of a man. Smiling cheerfully, Remus calmly informed them that he had found an extra room for Miranda, and–

"Isn't it wonderful? You can finally use the cupboard under the stairs for storage instead of for wonderful little gems like Miranda." 

The large, stupid man had looked as though he were about to argue, but when Remus pulled his wand out from his sleeve and began examining it, remarking on the craftsmanship, Dursley fell silent. Smiling brightly, Remus informed the man that he would be back within a week to check on Miranda.

Whistling all the while, he Apparated away.

He reappeared in Hogsmeade, directly behind The Three Broomsticks. The smile fell away from his face and his whistling stopped. Face hardened with determination, he spun on his heel, pulling his cloak from his pocket, and walked quickly up to Hogwarts as he swung the garment around his shoulders.

Dumbledore had a great deal of explaining to do.

♠♦♠

For her part, Miranda discovered that life at the Dursleys was easier than it had ever been. Three times a day, Aunt Petunia brought up a plate of food and left it outside the door, knocking once to alert her young charge. She was allowed to remain in her new room – despite Dudley's screams and howls, for some reason, the Dursleys refused to move her. Somehow, she suspected Professor Lupin's involvement, but she wasn't sure just what he had done.

She passed her days holed up in Dudley's second bedroom, reading from her new textbooks. She had always liked reading – it was a way to escape her life and venture into a new world – but these new books were utterly fascinating. Professor Lupin – who had asked her to call him Remus when they weren't in school – had warned her not to attempt any magic without him there to supervise and warned her about the restriction on underage magic – but he had also told her that it was perfectly within her rights to defend herself, regardless of age. With a solemn expression, the man had told her to use magic to defend herself if ever she was in danger.

Remus had returned the next week, and the week after, promising also to come to help her onto the train on September the 1st. Testing out her new owl, Miranda had sent Hedwig to Remus with a letter asking for a few new books, fiction and nonfiction, to read, along with a pouch full of money. When Remus had returned in the third week, it had been with half a dozen books for Miranda. Laughing all the while, he handed back nearly all of the money she had sent him, explaining that such a sum was enough to buy a small cottage.

Miranda had devoured her books, fascinated by Transfiguration, Charms, Defense and Potions, though she was a bit wary of Divination. She had pored through book after book on the History of Magic, determined to learn as much as she could about her new world. And finally, she read _Quidditch__ through the Ages_, staring in awe at the pictures of entire teams of witches and wizards soaring through the air.

Remus arrived at seven in the morning on September the first carrying a brand-new trunk which he and Hagrid had bought for her. Laughing at the young girl's excitement, he helped her pack as he told her tales of her parents' time in Hogwarts.

They had finished by eight o'clock, so Remus, having shrunken her trunk and tucked it into his pocket, brought Miranda to a nearby diner for breakfast. They ate slowly, talking more often than eating, and finally left at ten o'clock for King's Cross Station.

He helped her through the barrier with thirty minutes to spare, wishing her good luck and helping her stow her trunk. With a wink and a smile, he passed her Hedwig's cage and departed, whistling as he went.

Miranda watched him go with a slight smile before turning to a book she'd swiped from her trunk. With a contented sigh, she settled in to read about Grindelwald's epic battle with the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

♠♦♠

"Er… excuse me."

Miranda looked up from her book to see a pudgy, round-faced boy staring nervously at her. "Yes?" she asked curiously.

"I… well… My name is Neville Longbottom," he said hesitantly, "and I've lost my toad, Trevor. Have you seen him?" the boy finished hopefully.

"No," Miranda replied, and the boy's face fell. "But…" She set aside her book, marking her page with a spare bit of parchment. "I'll help you look for him, if you like."

"Really?" Neville asked excitedly. "Thanks!"

The pair searched up and down the train, stopping every few compartments to knock and ask if anyone had seen Trevor. None had, but after about ten minutes of searching, a pair of red-headed twins named Fred and George joined the search.

They found Trevor stuck under the door to the girl's bathroom, his hind legs wiggling frantically as he tried to pull himself out. From the shrieks that were sounding inside, the group quickly realized that the bathroom was occupied, and that opening the door to set Trevor free was out of the question. After several minutes of tugging, George nudged Fred and the two first years' aside, drew his wand, and quickly incanted, "_Accio_!" as he pointed his wand at the toad.

The shrieks stopped as Trevor zoomed into George's hand, and the door opened to show a small girl with blonde pigtails standing in the bathroom, her lower lip quivering.

"Thank you," she said shyly, staring at the group.

"Not at all, miss!" Fred said jovially, tipping an imaginary hat. "I'm Fred Weasley," he continued, "this is George Weasley," he pointed at George, "Neville Longbottom," Neville waved nervously, "and Miranda Potter. And you are?"

"Ha – Hannah Abbott," the girl said nervously, and Fred and George each took one of her hands, shaking them enthusiastically.

"A pleasure, a pleasure!" George exclaimed, and Hannah's lip stopped quivering. "Now, Neville, do you think you can keep control of that–?"

But Neville wasn't listening, and George's voice trailed off as he stared at the younger boy. Rather than paying attention to George, Neville was clutching Trevor in shaking hands, staring down the train's aisle. Quickly, Miranda turned to follow his gaze and saw a blond-haired boy speaking angrily to a frightened girl with a pair of boulder-sized boys to either side of him. She glanced back up at Fred and George, who both looked furious, and stepped quickly out of the way as the twins strode forward, drawing their wands. But no sooner had they begun to move than the blond boy shoved the girl, his two lackeys chuckling as he did so, and Miranda darted around the twins, running down the aisle as the boy's words increased in volume.

"Did you think I didn't see them?" he asked, his voice high. "Did you think nobody would notice your filthy Muggle parents? You _don't belong_ here!" the boy shrieked, and he reached for his wand, pointing it at the girl.

Miranda jumped in between them as compartment doors began to open and immediately knelt at the other girl's side. Ignoring the boy behind her, she held out a hand and helped the girl up. "Hi," she said quietly, "I'm Miranda Potter. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger," the bushy-haired girl replied nervously. "Are you really? I've read all about you–"

"We were having a conversation here," the boy cut in swiftly. "Do you mind?"

"You were not," Miranda replied calmly, glancing over at him. "You pushed her. That's not a _conversation_."

A murmur sounded through the gathering crowd as the boy stared at the pair. "Do you know who I _am_?" he asked finally, his voice getting higher at the end.

"I don't care," Miranda replied dismissively. She glanced at the boy curiously out of the corner of her eye. He reminded her of Dudley, if a bit smarter. Sensing opportunity, she turned to face him, ignoring Hermione's astonished look and the second shocked murmur that swept through the crowd.

"You're a simple school-yard bully, that's who you are," she said after a moment of studying him with a curious gaze. "You will not push or harm Hermione or anyone else again. Is that clear?"

"You can't order–"

Suddenly, Fred and George broke through the crowd, followed by Neville and Hannah. Walking up behind the boy, the twins each clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Draco Malfoy!" they exclaimed with false enthusiasm. "How wonderful to see you!"

"Let go of me," the boy – Malfoy – replied through clenched teeth. "When my father–"

"I don't care who your father is, either," Miranda cut in. "Leave her alone."

The crowd dispersed quickly, encouraged by the Weasley twins, and Miranda was left standing in the corridor with Hermione, the Weasley twins, Hannah, Neville, Malfoy and his two goons and a small group of students she didn't know.

"You dare – you dare–" Malfoy spluttered, staring at her, and Miranda turned away from him, focusing her attention on Hermione yet again.

"Are you all right?" she asked quietly, and the other witch smiled.

"Yes," she replied. "Thank you."

"I'll take her," a girl Miranda didn't know said quickly, and the Indian girl moved forward, taking Hermione's arm. "Padma Patil," she introduced herself quickly, and she moved off to her compartment, pulling Hermione along with her, before any of them could reply.

Malfoy gazed after the two, his eyes flashing angrily, but after they disappeared into a nearby compartment he turned back to Miranda, opened his mouth, then thought again and closed it. Turning to his two minions, he muttered, "Come on," and they practically ran down the aisle.

She watched him go with a bemused look, smiling slightly at how easy it had been to stop him. The rather pitiful boy _hated_ being ignored, or so it seemed. That was all it would take.

The twins moved to stand behind Miranda as Hannah scampered off after Padma and Hermione, each leaning slightly on her shoulders. "Andi, my dear – do you mind if I call you Andi?" Fred asked.

"Erm… no, not at all," Miranda said bemusedly, watching him in concern.

"Yes, Andi, as my twin was trying to say," George continued, beaming at her, "that was absolutely–"

"–positively–"

"–smashingly–"

"– _brilliant_," Fred finished, grinning widely.

"I – I didn't–" she began hesitantly, staring at them. "What did I do? He's just another schoolyard bul–"

The twins exchanged a slightly concerned glance. Shaking their heads, they each took hold of one of Miranda's arms and steered the girl – newly christened Andi – back to her compartment, with Neville trailing along behind her.

"Let us tell you a story, Andi m'dear, about a man named Lucius Malfoy."

♠♦♠

She met an endless stream of people that afternoon – dozens of people came by simply to congratulate her for "getting one up on Malfoy". After the twenty-first visitor, the twins had left the compartment and returned with Lee Jordan, a black boy with dreadlocks who was in their year. The twins and Lee, whom Miranda and Neville both found to be quite funny, took up positions just inside the compartment doors and began threatening to hex everyone who came by. But Miranda didn't mind the visitors – it was good to get to know her fellow classmates.

Hermione Granger came, followed by Padma Patil and Padma's twin, Parvati. Miranda didn't like Parvati much. The girl struck her as incredibly shallow, and all Parvati wanted to know about was "how you get your hair so straight," all the while casting furtive looks at Hermione's bushy hair. The shallow girl left after only a few minutes, when neither Miranda nor Neville – taking his clues from his friend – responded much to her, but Padma and Hermione stayed for an hour.

At first, Hermione seemed very shy around Lee and Neville, but she warmed up to the group quickly and ended up getting into a debate with Lee and the Weasley twins over whether Quidditch would take up too much of a student's time and why it was at all interesting to fly around in the air throwing balls to each other. Miranda found herself listening very carefully to their discussion, but Neville looked a little green at the slightest mention of the broomstick-dependent game. Quietly, he confided in her that he'd never flown on a broomstick – his gran wouldn't let him – but Miranda quickly eased his fears, pointing out that neither she nor Hermione had ever done so either, having grown up in the Muggle world. This statement, when overheard by Fred, sparked a huge argument about whether Muggleborns should be required to take classes in wizarding customs and tradition to fit in better. Fred and Lee thought so, as it would help the Muggleborns to understand their new world, but George seemed more concerned that it would make them stand out more. People like Malfoy, he pointed out with a grim expression, would zero in on _all_ the Muggleborns within the first day.

Hermione and Padma left shortly after that argument died down – Hermione seemed split between both sides, and was not handling the knowledge that "I don't even know my own opinions!" very well – and Lee left a few minutes after them to go find some of his other friends. After they had gone, Fred and George spent quite some time regaling Miranda and Neville with tales of some of their old pranks before they were pulled aside by a brown-haired boy. The boy quickly introduced himself as Cedric Diggory and said he was in their year before telling the twins that there was trouble down the other end of the train. Miranda overheard the words "brother" and "Malfoy" before the twins departed, giving Neville a stern look as they left.

♠♦♠

It was dark by the time the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station, and led by Fred, George and their friend Lee Jordan, Neville and Miranda made their way off the train, Miranda reluctantly leaving Hedwig behind on the train. They made their way quickly through the crowds until Miranda caught sight of Hagrid, looming high over the heads of the students.

"Firs' years!" the giant of a man boomed. "Firs' years over here! There yeh are, Miranda!" He beamed down at Miranda as she and Neville reached him, and quickly, Miranda introduced Neville to the kindly man. Hermione, Hannah, Padma and Parvati followed only a few steps behind. Hagrid herded the first wave of first years into the boats – Miranda climbed into hers with Neville and Hermione – and they all waited rather impatiently for the rest.

Malfoy arrived after a few moments followed by his two bookends and a bored, somewhat exasperated looking black boy. When all of the first years had gathered and clambered into their boats, Hagrid climbed into his own boat and quickly ordered them off. The boats slowly crossed the lake – looking down, Miranda saw a tentacle wave lazily at her from beneath the lake's surface – and the first years' gazed up at Hogwarts in delight.

It was a beautiful castle, made of dark stone with many towers, and lights gleaming through the windows in welcome. Watching carefully, Miranda could make out shadows moving beyond the windows, and as she watched, a row of carriages – which seemed, amazingly, to be pulled under their own power – moved up the pathway from the gates of Hogwarts to the front door. Quickly, she determined that that must be how all the older students got from the train station, and she turned her attention back to the castle itself, determined to take in every detail.

After a few minutes, the boats went under a curtain of moss, appearing in an underground harbor. The boats touched shore with a quiet _thud_ and the students all clambered out of their boats, Hermione catching Trevor quickly as he tried to jump out of the boat. Stunned into silence, the group of first year students was led up a long, winding rock staircase to a large wooden door. 

"Everybody here?" Hagrid asked gruffly. "Neville, still got yer toad? Good," he said when the students murmured in agreement. He knocked on the door, and it swung open a moment later, revealing a tall, black-haired woman with thin lips and a stern expression. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

♠♦♠

They were ushered into a room off the Great Hall, where all the older students were congregated. Standing between Hermione and Neville, Miranda watched as McGonagall strode quickly to the front of the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall said immediately, her mouth twisting in a sort of half-smile. "In just a few moments you will be entering the Great Hall and sorted into houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your houses will be like your family at Hogwarts."

At this, Miranda's gaze sharpened, and she stared at the professor. "Your good deeds will earn your house points, while your misdeeds will lose them. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup. I hope you are all a credit to whichever house you are sorted into." McGonagall's gaze lingered on a red-headed boy near the front who had a smudge on his nose, and her mouth thinned. "I will return in a moment. Wait here quietly."

No one moved until she had gone, shutting the door behind herself. Still silent, Miranda stared after the professor.

Houses? What an odd idea…. Remus had never mentioned the houses when telling her stories of her parents. "Strange," she murmured softly, and Neville glanced at her questioningly, "dividing the students as soon as they arrive…." 

"It's the tradition," Neville replied, shrugging. "That's how it's been done since the school was founded over a thousand years ago." "This school has so much history," Hermione muttered, wringing her hands. "How will I ever remember it all?" "You'll be fine," Padma soothed from her place behind the group. "But–" "Quiet, please!" a voice called, and the group looked up to see McGonagall scowling slightly at them. Miranda frowned. Her first impression of the woman wasn't a good one. McGonagall seemed nice enough, but she was far too strict for Miranda's tastes. The woman in question waited, frowning at them as the last students stopped talking. "There has been a bit of a delay," she said after a moment. "You will wait here until you are retrieved – _quietly_. Is that clear?" "Yes, Professor McGonagall," the students chorused, the red-headed boy with the smudge fidgeting nervously. The professor eyed them all sharply then spun on her heel, marching out of the room and into what was presumably the Great Hall.

"What an odd idea," Miranda murmured again, and Neville blinked, gazing at her in consternation.

"You really think it's that bad?" he asked, and out of the corner of her eye, Miranda noticed the bored black boy who had ridden in a boat with Malfoy turn slightly, a curious expression on his face.

"It's just… _odd_," Miranda said again. "Splitting people up as soon as they arrive – what if you and I are in different classes? Does that mean we'll barely see each other?"

"It'd be harder, I suppose," Neville frowned slightly, thinking. "But I don't think we'd _never_ see each other again, Andi. Gran told me about the house systems. The different houses have their dormitories in different sections of the school, that's all. Gryffindor first years all take classes together, but have some classes with Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. It's just a way of breaking us down into more manageable groups."

"Of course, the _best_ house in the school is Slytherin," Malfoy spoke up, cutting through the crowd to sneer at them, and Miranda, watching the black boy, saw him roll his eyes behind Malfoy's back. Biting back a smile, she turned back to Malfoy. "Of course, Ravenclaw isn't so bad, but you wouldn't want to end up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff like Longbottom here, would you Potter?"

"Stuff it, Malfoy," the black boy spoke up, taking a few steps closer, and Malfoy whirled angrily, eyes flashing and face going red. "You wouldn't want to influence her too much, would you? After all, you might just convince her to try for Slytherin when she wouldn't really belong, and then we would have a traitor in our midst…"

A stunned silence followed as Malfoy tried to comprehend the other boy's logic. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Malfoy muttered grudgingly, "Yes, yes, you're right, Zabini."

Zabini smiled, and the second Malfoy's back was turned, winked at Miranda with a grin. But a second later, his grin vanished as Malfoy turned back around. "I'm watching you, Potter," he warned, and Miranda visibly rolled her eyes.

She'd been right earlier. This boy was a lot like Dudley. Unfortunately, he was a great deal smarter, but fortunately – and somewhat amusingly – though his bark was loud and obnoxious, his bite was simply an irritating insect bite.

She grinned as she thought of her father and the Marauders that Remus had told her about. They'd have enjoyed baiting Malfoy…

♠♦♠

McGonagall didn't return for fifteen minutes. The woman was visibly anxious when she hurried into the room – as she silently observed the woman, Miranda felt her opinion of the professor improve somewhat – but the Scots simply looked relieved to note that the first years hadn't killed each other. And from the way the woman's eyes darted from Miranda to Malfoy, it seemed she had expected some sort of fight to break out between them.

"Line up single-file," McGonagall ordered them after a moment. "No talking."

Miranda stepped in between Neville and Hermione in the line, watching in amusement as Malfoy filed in near the end. He probably wanted to gain attention by being near the end like that. Shaking her head, she bit back a smile which faded quickly as she heard him bragging in a steady whisper at the back of the line.

The group was led into the Great Hall and all conversation slowed as they walked through the doors. Miranda peered around the room, looking for Lee and the Weasley twins, and found them near the end of the table with red banners and a lion – what was that? Gryffindor? She vaguely remembered some mention of Godric Gryffindor and lions from one of her History of Magic books…

She waved at the three third-years, and they waved back, broad smiles on their faces. Glancing to her right, she saw Remus – Professor Lupin, she corrected herself quickly – watching her with a slight smile, and she grinned back. She might only have visited with him four separate times, but each time she'd felt wonderfully comfortable around the man. The line halted and the first-years turned to face the students, the teachers all seated behind them. A moment later, the door opened with a bang and Hagrid rushed through, patting Miranda on the head as he passed behind them to go to his seat.

Neville and Hermione each grabbed one of her arms, pulling her upright.

"Gran would never tell me how we're sorted," Neville whispered anxiously as McGonagall placed a stool in front of the first years. "She wanted it to be a surprise."

But then McGonagall placed a ratty old hat on the stool, and Miranda stared, along with all the first years – save Malfoy, who looked surprised for a moment before scoffing and declaring that he "knew it all along, of course, my father–"

"Silence, Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall called, glaring at the boy, and Malfoy flushed and fell silent.

"A hat," Miranda said flatly, and Neville giggled nervously. "What do we have to do, pull a rabbit out of it?"

Beside them, Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled even as Hannah whimpered. Grinning, Padma shook her head, and Zabini, a few spots down, smirked slightly.

Miranda winced as McGonagall turned to stare at her. Apparently, she'd spoken louder than she'd intended. "Sorry, Professor," she said quickly, flinching, and surprise crossed the older woman's features before McGonagall nodded sharply and turned back to the hat.

To all the first years' shock, the hat cleared its throat – it seemed to have a split in the brim which was almost like a mouth – and began to sing.

"(1)Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you want to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none),  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Neville seemed almost relieved at the end of this song – indeed, so did most of her classmates, if the loud sighs of relief were any indication, she mused as the upperclassmen chuckled – but she couldn't see why….

_There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see… _

Flinching, Miranda glanced back at Remus, who smiled at her encouragingly. The more she heard of this sorting, the less she liked…

"When I call your name, please come forward, sit on the stool and place the hat on your head," McGonagall began, and Neville paled. "When your house is called, please leave the hat on the stool and sit at the correct table. Abbott, Hannah!"

Hannah took a deep breath, her blond pigtails shaking bobbing slightly as she stepped forward. She walked slowly yet steadily across the raised platform, took the hat from McGonagall with shaking hands, sat down and put it over her head. Miranda, Padma, Hermione and Neville waited anxiously–

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Smiling happily, Hannah stood, placed the hat on the stool and rushed off to the Hufflepuff table, where Miranda saw Cedric Diggory rise to greet her.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

And on it went, until…

"Granger, Hermione!"

Neville, Miranda and Padma leaned forward to watch as Hermione walked across the platform. She took the hat, sat and put it over her eyed, then waited nearly thirty seconds, the longest yet –

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred and George cheered at the Gryffindor table, and Hermione took off the hat and walked quickly to the table, Fred and George each shaking one of her hands energetically when she arrived. Flushed with pleasure, Hermione sat and turned back to watch the rest of the sorting, and Miranda quickly tuned the rest out until…

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Neville swallowed nervously and shoved Trevor into his pocket. Smiling, Miranda waved him forward and Neville walked up to McGonagall, took the hat and sat down.

The hat stayed on his head for nearly a full minute before it finally declared him a Gryffindor – relieved, Neville ran eagerly to the table, but he had forgotten to remove the hat form his head. Poor Neville was forced to jog back up to the Head Table to return the hat to McGonagall among gales of laughter then jog back. Embarrassed, Neville sat quickly next to Hermione, who had saved a seat for him, and turned back to watch the others.

Soon, "Patil, Padma!" was sorted into Ravenclaw and "Patil, Parvati!" into Gryffindor. _Poor Neville and Hermione_, Miranda thought, but she quickly squelched that train of thought – Parvati seemed shallow, yes, but she'd done nothing to deserve such thoughts…

"Potter, Miranda!"

Murmuring broke out in the great hall, and Miranda sighed and stepped forward, ignoring Malfoy's smirk.

"Potter, did she say?"

"THE Miranda Potter?"

The last thing she saw before the hat fell over her eyes was hundreds of people, all craning their necks to see her.

♠♦♠

_Well, well, well, what have we here? _

_Er__… hello? Who are you? _

_I'm Alistair, dear girl. Now hush and let me take a look… ah, yes… yes… _

_What? What is it? _

_You've seen great darkness in your day, haven't you, dear? And you'll see much more… much, much more. You'll need to be strong, child. _

_…I… I can be. _

_Yes, yes, I don't doubt that. Now, there's cunning, yes, and loyalty. There's courage – oh yes, there's courage… Well, that's interesting… _

_What? What is? _

_You have a rather strong desire to belong, child. Why is that? _

_I'd rather not speak about it. _

_No one speaks in here, child. It's all in your head. _

_Just the same… _

_Very well, very well, I won't pry. Don't worry, child. Now… where shall I put you? _

_Well… _

_Hufflepuff would do well, but it wouldn't make you strive to succeed, I fear. And Ravenclaw would suit you just fine, but it wouldn't be the right environment to open your mind to things other than academics. Gryffindor would work well – you're certainly brave enough – but it wouldn't do any good for your ability to think before you act to be surrounded by rash people… And Slytherin… you'd do wonders for that house, m'dear. _

_Do you really think so? _

_Well… perhaps not. Slytherin used to be a wonderful house, Miranda – ah, I see your new friends call you Andi, may I? _

_You may. _

_Thank you, dear. As I was saying, Slytherin was once a wonderful house – it wasn't so much cunning and evil, but a house of ambition, careful planning and politics. But for the past fifty years – ever since Riddle came to school – _

_Riddle? _

_That was Voldemort's real name, child. As I was saying, when he came to school, fights broke out between the Gryffindors and Slytherin quite often, and I'm afraid Slytherin became a breeding ground for evil wizards. _

_Then I don't want to be in Gryffindor. Or Slytherin. I don't want to start out in a brand new world bogged down by enemies who aren't even mine. _

_Indeed, indeed. And yet… Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw… _

_Is there something wrong with either of those? _

_Well, no, not exactly, but… You would fit in any of the houses, my dear, and you would do just fine. I just feel that… _

_What do you think of this whole idea? _

_I beg your pardon? _

_Sorting the students.__ What do you think of it? _

_What do I...? Lift up my brim, my dear, I've found your place. And no, you cannot argue with me. _

_All right… Alistair? _

_Hmm?_

_May I come speak with you again some time? _

_…I'd be delighted, child. Find me in the headmaster's office. Now, lift me up… Thank you…   
_

♠♦♠

Stunned silence greeted Miranda as she peered out from under the hat's brim. Behind her, she heard a soft chuckle, and spun to see Hagrid staring at her in bemusement as Remus laughed.

"Have a nice chat?" Remus asked, smiling, and Miranda grinned sheepishly.

"Yes, actually," she murmured, and she glanced over all the teachers and students – Zabini had an amused smirk on his face, while Draco Malfoy, now perched at the Slytherin table, looked ecstatic. He likely thought she was going to be sent home – Miranda wished she knew what was going to happen, herself.

"Alistair?" the man in the center of the Head Table asked, and Miranda stared as Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet, long white hair and beard tucked into his belt, robes swishing slightly as he moved. "Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes, Headmaster," the hat replied, and Miranda looked down at the hat held in her hands.

"Which is?" McGonagall pressed.

The Sorting Hat's brim of a mouth opened wide and in a booming voice, Alistair said, "Better be…_HOGWARTS_!"

Yet another stunned silence followed the hat's announcement. At the Gryffindor table, Fred, George, Neville and Hermione exchanged mystified glances, at the Hufflepuff table, Hannah and Cedric stared, and at the Ravenclaw table, Padma sat up straighter.

Meanwhile, at the Head Table, McGonagall stared at the hat in consternation before closing her eyes, counting to ten, and opening them again. Remus's laughter faded as he watched the hat with a curious gaze, and Malfoy's joy had faded just as quickly. Smiling merrily, Dumbledore spoke up, "I had thought that was already well established, Alistair. What do you mean?"

"I will not put the girl into a house," the Sorting Hat replied sharply.

"Why ever not?" McGonagall asked exasperatedly.

"You know my thoughts on this, Dumbledore," the hat replied to the headmaster instead. "The girl would fit into any of the houses just fine, but none of them feel right for her."

"Then just pick one and put her there!" a man with a hooked nose and greasy black hair burst out, scowling. "You're holding up the Sorting!"

"If I were to pick a house, I might send her to Gryffindor so she could be with her new friends, Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Or I might send her to Hufflepuff, where she could be with her new friend, Hannah Abbott," the Sorting Hat replied evenly. "Or I may even send her to Ravenclaw, where she could be with Padma Patil, or Slytherin, where she could make some changes. Wherever I could place her, she would benefit others in equal ways. But none of those options would truly benefit her," Alistair said, his voice rising, and Remus's curious gaze turned thoughtful. "Do you see the problem, Albus?"

"I do," the headmaster replied pensively. He was silent for a moment before his face brightened, and he smiled jovially once more. "Well then, Miss Potter, just hop up here and we'll get this whole mess – erm, _sorted_ out after the ceremony, all right?" He smiled, and Remus quickly conjured a chair between himself and Hagrid, gesturing to Miranda. "Ah, thank you, Professor Lupin," Dumbledore continued.

Shaking her head slightly in confusion, Miranda glanced down at Alistair the Sorting Hat – she could have _sworn_ she saw him wink – before moving into the seat Remus had conjured for her. Remus grinned wryly at her as Hagrid patted her on the back – Miranda had to grab the edge of the table to keep from crashing forward – and they sat back and watched the sorting progress.

Her attention was caught twice more during the ceremony. When "Weasley, Ronald!" was called, Miranda sat forward to watch – Fred and George had mentioned their younger brother – and sure enough, he was sorted into "GRYFFINDOR!" just like the other Weasley brothers whom Fred and George had mentioned. A few minutes later, "Zabini, Blaise" was the last student to be sorted, and Miranda watched as he was sorted into Slytherin, but passed Malfoy by when the other boy tried to wave him into a seat. Miranda tried to pretend that didn't cause her the slightest bit of amusement, but judging by the look on Remus's face, she wasn't successful. And as Zabini reached his seat and the stool and Sorting Hat were taken away, Dumbledore stood and began to speak.

"There is a time for speech-giving," he said, "and this is not it. Tuck in!"

The students cheered and immediately began devouring the food which, to Miranda's shock, appeared out of nowhere on the tables. Without sitting again, Dumbledore turned to the teachers. "Remus, Hagrid, Miss Potter, Heads of Houses, with me, please," he asked politely, and strode across the Great Hall to a door in the back, leading the group into a small antechamber off the hall.

♠♦♠

"Well," Dumbledore asked as the door shut behind the last teacher, a short man who looked rather like the goblins Miranda had seen at Gringotts. "What shall we do?"

"Just put her in my house, Dumbledore," a short, stout, kindly-looking woman spoke up, smiling at Miranda. "I'll take care of her."

"This is Professor Sprout, Miss Potter," Dumbledore introduced, "Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology Professor."

"Pleased to meet you," Miranda murmured as Dumbledore conjured a table and chairs with a wave of his wand, sitting quickly in the seat at the head of the table. Before Miranda could even react, she found herself steered into a chair by Remus, who sat to one side of her with Hagrid on the other.

"This is Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin and Potions Professor," Dumbledore introduced the greasy-haired man sitting to his left, who scowled at her. She blinked at him, confused, before repeating, "Pleased to meet you." The man scoffed, glaring at her, and she merely raised an eyebrow as Hagrid, Remus and McGonagall glared.

"You have already met Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore smiled, gesturing the woman on his right. "She is Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and Transfigurations Professor."

Miranda wanted to say "pleased to meet you" again, to was on the tip of her tongue, but–

"How on earth do you find time to even _breathe_?" she asked the Deputy Headmistress, astonished, then winced as Snape's glare intensified. "Sorry," she said quickly, and Remus patted her arm as the table chuckled, and McGonagall's lips twitched in what almost looked like a smile.

"Don't worry, Miss Potter," Dumbledore spoke up with a smile. "You are free to express your mind – and your sympathy," he added with a wink, "here. And finally," he continued, gesturing to the goblin-like man who sat at the opposite end of the table, "this is Professor Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw and Charms Professor."

"Pleased to meet you all, but what–?" Miranda began, her brow furrowed.

"We must find something to do with you, dearest," Sprout spoke up kindly. "There has never been a student to attend Hogwarts who did not have a house."

"Well, why can't I be the first?" Miranda asked, confused, and Snape scoffed once more.

"You see?" he said smoothly. "Potter's already looking to be the exception to the rule–"

"I thought that the placement of a student was decided by the Sorting Hat," Miranda cut in. "Am I correct, Headmaster?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied slowly, eyeing her somewhat nervously.

"And Alistair looks into a student's mind and studies his or her personality, correct?"

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed again.

"And the Sorting Hat's determination was that–" she paused, swallowing, "I do not fit into any one house, correct?"

"Simply put, yes," Dumbledore agreed again.

"So what is there to determine, exactly?" she asked.

For the third time that evening, a stunned silence greeted her. After a moment, Dumbledore's thoughtful grown grew into a smile and he burst into laughter. "Very well!" he said cheerfully. "Remus, Miss Potter will need an academic adviser, will you be up to the task?"

"Are you certain he'll be objective enough, Headmaster?" Snape cut in, scowling at Miranda, and the young girl blinked in confusion. She'd just met the man. Why did he hate her already?

"Yes, yes, Severus, he'll be perfectly fair," Dumbledore waved one hand quickly. "Would you, Remus?"

"Of course," Remus agreed quickly.

"Very well," Dumbledore replied with a smile. "Now as for quarters–"

"We could give her a room in the staff quarters," Flitwick squeaked, and Snape's scowl – if it were even possible – darkened.

"I'm not certain how I feel about her being alone like that, though," Dumbledore mused, stroking his beard absently, and Miranda frowned at him. She could take care of herself just fine… she always had…

_They don't know that_, a voice in the back of her mind whispered, and her frown deepened – though thankfully, it went unnoticed.

"Nor I," Sprout added, frowning.

"Then move my quarters," Remus spoke up, and everyone in the room turned to look at him, "and give Miranda a room which links to – but isn't directly _in_ – my quarters. That way, she can reach me if she needs to, and she won't be alone, but she'll have privacy."

"Yes, yes," Dumbledore agreed, smiling. "That sounds agreeable. Minerva? Severus? Filius? Pomona? Rubeus?"

Four of the five nodded, but Snape scowled again. "Are you certain that would be _safe_ for young Miss Potter?" he asked snidely. "What about when–"

"That will be dealt with," Dumbledore cut in, for the first time looking angry with Snape. "Calm yourself, Severus," he continued, his eyes twinkling, and a smile tugged at his lips. "There's no need to fret so over young Miranda's welfare, though your concern is touching..."

Snape's scowl grew further.

"It is decided then?" Dumbledore asked, looking around the table. "Miranda will be a house unto herself, with Remus as her adviser?"

Murmurs of agreement sounded throughout the room. After a moment, McGonagall spoke up, "What about her schedule?"

"Move her around," Remus suggested immediately, "a different house for each class. Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, Potions with the Gryffindors and Slytherins, History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, and so on."

"Yes…," Dumbledore agreed again, stroking his beard once more. "It will take some thought, and a bit more work, but we can get it settled. Very well," Dumbledore smiled at Miranda. "You will have your schedule tomorrow morning, Miss Potter, along with the rest of the school. Now, let us eat! Oh, and Miranda, feel free to sit at any of the house tables at each meal. And please remain behind after the feast – I will escort yourself and Professor Lupin to your new quarters."

Smiling at Dumbledore, Hagrid and Remus, and nodding politely at the four heads of houses, Miranda left the room and walked quickly to the Gryffindor table. A moment later, Dumbledore emerged.

As the professors and Hagrid reclaimed their seats, Dumbledore called for the students' attention. He quickly announced the new professor – Remus as History of Magic professor – before telling the students of Miranda's new status. A stunned silence greeted the announcement yet again before Fred jumped to his feet.

"Three cheers for the individual!" he called raucously, grinning widely, and George leapt up beside Fred, pulling Hermione and Neville with him. "Hip hip–"

"Huzzah!" Padma, Hannah, Cedric, George, Neville and Hermione called back, though Hermione, Hannah and Neville did so rather hesitantly.

"Hip hip–"

"Huzzah!"

"Hip hip–"

Miranda stared as her new friends made a near mockery of themselves. Glancing around the hall, she noticed Dumbledore smiling delightedly, McGonagall frowning, thought the corners of her mouth twitched every few seconds, and Snape scowling as Remus and Hagrid chuckled. Hannah and Cedric were grinning at the Hufflepuff table, Padma nearly laughing, and Malfoy, predictably, scowling – but it was Blaise Zabini who caught her attention. The black Slytherin boy had a slight smile on his face as he watched the twins' antics. Turning, he met her questioning gaze and, silently, raised his goblet in her direction.

Miranda smiled.

♠♦♠

It was almost like a small apartment. When she entered through the portrait of Sir Cadogan the knight, she emerged into a small living room decorated in red and gold. Through one door was a small library, decorated in blue and bronze. She had her own small bathroom in yellow and black and finally–

Her bedroom was decorated in emerald green and cream, a large four-poster bed in the center of the room. Hedwig was perched on her windowsill, watching her. Miranda moved to the window, smiling as she saw a tentacle in lake.

"We're on the fourth floor," Remus said quietly from where he stood behind her. "I'm going to turn in now, cub." He led her into the living room again and pointed out a small portrait of a wolf, a stag, a large, bear-like dog and a rat, gleaming under the moonlight. "Just say the password to get through there if you need me. Goodnight, Miranda."

"Goodnight," she replied absently, staring at the fireplace. "Thank you, Professor."

The professor smiled, murmuring the password to the portrait before stepping through and into his quarters. When the portrait had closed behind him, Miranda sighed tiredly, rubbing her forehead absently. She wasn't sure why it was prickling so – it had never hurt before…

She wandered into her room, changing into a nightdress and turning down the covers. She reached out to pet Hedwig and pulled on a robe, sitting down quietly on the broad windowsill, her knees pulled up to her chest. Eyes bright with unshed tears, she gazed at herself in the windowpane, and her eyes were drawn immediately to the lightning-bolt scar on her forehead – just like everyone else's….

Dawn was creeping over the horizon when she finally went to sleep.

♠♦♠

(1) Not mine, obviously… Credit goes to J.K. Rowling in _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's (Sorcerer's) Stone_.

Review if you have something to say.

Cheers,  
**LIZ **


	3. Behind the Barriers

**Potter's Legacy**  
Chapter 2 – Behind the Barriers

She woke at seven thirty, after only an hour and a half of sleep. Slowly, she stumbled out of bed and into her bathroom. She wished she'd gotten to sleep earlier the night – no, the _morning_ – before. Then perhaps it wouldn't be hard to stay awake during the day. But now, she'd have to count on the classes to be interesting enough to keep her awake.

Her long black hair hanging wet behind her back, Miranda reemerged from her bathroom and shut her bedroom door, quickly pulling on jeans, a plain light blue t-shirt and a light sweater before pulling out a set of robes from her trunk. Absently, she twirled her wand between her fingers as she searched through a book Remus had gotten her – _Simple Household Charms – _for a charm to dry her hair. She was sure she'd seen one, and she didn't want to wait for it to dry and freeze in the meantime…

When her hair was dry, she tugged her trunk out a distance from her bed and flipped open the latch, slowly rifling through the trunk until she came to her pile of books on the bottom. She pulled them all out one by one and brought them into her small library, placing them on the shelves of her two bookcases. When she had finished, she took her textbooks and stacked them all on her desk, setting her bookbag – enchanted by Remus to be featherlight – next to them. Her supplies – quills, inks, parchments – went next, followed by several Muggle notebooks. (It had taken a great deal of work, but she had finally managed to convince Remus that notebooks would be more useful for organizing her notes, which she intended to recopy outside of class.) Her class supplies in order, Miranda left the small library and went back to her bedroom to check for Hedwig, whom she had let out her window at about three o'clock that morning. The owl had not returned, so Miranda left a few owl treats on the window, refilled the water dish beside it, and left her quarters to depart for the Great Hall.

Students were starting to file in to the hall as she arrived, but there were only about twenty students sitting. Sighing tiredly, Miranda rubbed at her forehead – it was starting to ache again – and nodded when she saw Remus gesture to her from the Head Table. She walked quickly up to the table and smiled at Remus as he conjured a seat for her opposite the teachers.

"Good morning, Miss Potter," Dumbledore said with a smile. "You look exhausted, my dear, are you feeling well?"

At the end of the table, a woman wearing what looked like a nun's garb spun and stared at Miranda. "Ah, yes," Dumbledore smiled, "this is Madam Pomfrey, Miss Potter, our resident Mediwitch."

"Hello," Miranda greeted with a slight smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. But don't worry, Madam Pomfrey, I'm quite well – I just didn't sleep very well last night."

"Ah, homesickness," Dumbledore smiled broadly. "I myself still miss my childhood home once in a while. Don't worry, my dear, it will improve."

Remus scowled a few seats down and Miranda's smile became a bit forced. Rather than correct the headmaster, however, she asked quietly, "What is it you wish to speak of with me, Headmaster?"

"Of course, of course!" the man exclaimed jovially, his beard twitching, and Remus's scowl darkened. "Your schedule has been prepared, dear girl," he said, handing over a small square parchment with a flourish. "I would suggest you leave the Great Hall twenty minutes early, in order to give you time to return to your quarters and retrieve your books before going to class. Also, I would like to speak with you about how your status as a free student will affect your opportunities here at your earliest convenience – say immediately after dinner tonight? Professor Lupin can show you to my office."

"Certainly," Miranda agreed, forcing yet another smile. "Thank you, Headmaster."

"Not at all, my dear," Dumbledore smiled benignly, waving her to her seat, and Miranda smiled once at Remus before making a beeline for Padma, the only one of her friends yet in the hall.

The Indian girl looked up with a smile which quickly faded as she took in Miranda's expression. "You look exhausted," she said worriedly, and quickly, she pushed a cup of tea in her friend's direction. "Drink that. It'll help."

"Thanks," Miranda muttered, sitting down slowly across from Padma. She drained the cup quickly and reached for another, expelling a breath loudly as she slumped in her seat.

"What time did you fall asleep?"

Miranda shrugged absently as she pulled a plate of bacon closer to herself. "Maybe around six," she muttered as she collected food for her plate.

At that exact moment, Hermione and Neville walked into the Great Hall, bickering all the while, and Miranda waved as her friends passed. They smiled and waved back, taking a break from their bickering, but as they continued on Miranda overheard words such as "Trevor" and "escaped" and "bathroom". Stifling a laugh, she turned back to Padma as Fred and George ran passed, shouting out greetings.

Unfortunately, Padma was gazing at her with a concerned expression. "_Six_?" she repeated. "What on earth were you doing up until six?"

"Couldn't sleep," Miranda replied, glancing down at her schedule. "Potions first thing with Gryffindor and Slytherin," she murmured, and Padma frowned.

"I've heard horror stories about those classes," Padma murmured. "Snape apparently hates the Gryffindors and lets the Slytherin students have free reign over the classroom. And since the Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other…"

"It should be interesting," Miranda said with a slight smile as Padma's voice trailed off. "My schedule seems a bit hectic, though…"

"Well, you had to stand out and be the _only_ one without a house, didn't you?" Padma teased, a smile on her face. "Created all sorts of chaos, extra work for the teachers…"

"Mmm," Miranda agreed noncommittally, frowning slightly as she stared at her schedule.

"Let me see," Padma muttered, taking the schedule from her friend's hand. Placing it on the table, Padma smoothed the piece of parchment out and they both peered at it:

Monday:  
900 AM - 1200 PM – Double Potions Gryffindor-Slytherin Professor Snape Dungeons, room 13A  
1230 PM - 130 PM – Lunch Great Hall  
200 PM - 500 PM – Double Transfiguration Ravenclaw Professor McGonagall Second floor, classroom 42  
530 PM – 700 PM – Defense against the Dark Arts Slytherin Professor Quirrell First floor, classroom 9  
730 PM – 900 PM – Feast Great Hall

Tuesday:  
900 AM - 1030 AM – Herbology Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Professor Sprout Greenhouse 2  
1100 AM - 1230 PM – Charms Ravenclaw Professor Flitwick Third floor, classroom 89  
1230 PM - 130 PM – Lunch Great Hall  
200 PM - 500 PM – Double Defense Against the Dark Arts Slytherin Professor Quirrell First floor, classroom 9  
530 PM – 700 PM History of Magic Hufflepuff Professor Lupin First floor, classroom 15  
730 PM - 900 PM – Feast Great Hall

Wednesday:  
900 AM -1200 PM – Double Charms Ravenclaw Professor Flitwick Third floor, classroom 89  
1230 PM - 130 PM – Lunch Great Hall  
200 PM - 500 PM – Double Potions Gryffindor-Slytherin Professor Snape Dungeons, room 13A  
530 PM - 700 PM – Defense against the Dark Arts Slytherin Professor Quirrell First floor, classroom 9  
….

Thursday:  
900 AM -1200 PM – Double Herbology Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Professor Sprout Greenhouse 2  
1230 PM -130 PM – Lunch Great Hall  
200 PM - 500 PM Double Transfiguration Ravenclaw Professor McGonagall Second floor, classroom 42  
530 PM - 700 PM Astronomy Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff Professor Sinistra Astronomy Tower  
…

Friday:  
900 AM - 1030 AM – Potions Gryffindor-Slytherin Professor Snape Dungeons, room 13A  
1100 AM - 1230 PM – Charms Ravenclaw Professor Flitwick Third floor, classroom 89  
1230 PM - 130 PM – Lunch Great Hall  
200 PM - 500 PM – Double Defense Against the Dark Arts Slytherin Professor Quirrell First floor, classroom 9  
530 PM – 700 PM – Transfiguration Ravenclaw Professor McGonagall Second floor, classroom 42  
….

Saturday:  
1200 AM – 130 AM – Astronomy Gryffindor Professor Sinistra Astronomy Tower

Padma whistled. "Hectic schedule," she murmured. "At least we have three classes together."

"Not until this afternoon, though," Miranda replied.

"Only two classes with the Slytherins," George added in, and Miranda jumped – she hadn't heard him come up behind her. "Perhaps nasty old Snapey wants to keep you away from his poor, innocent little Slytherins."

"Or perhaps," Fred added cheerfully as Miranda spun to stare at them, "McGonagall wants to keep them away from _her_."

At that moment, Flitwick walked up to the table and began handing out schedules to his students. "Move along, boys," he said with a smile, waving Fred and George back to their table, and the two departed after they each patted both Padma and Miranda on the head.

Miranda left fifteen minutes later – it was already eight-thirty and she had to get all the way to her quarters on the second floor and then back down to the dungeons. She found her own rooms easily enough, grabbing her Potions, Transfigurations, and Defense books – she really didn't want to risk having to come back for her afternoon's supplies and finding she didn't have time. But when she left her quarters and started searching for the dungeons, she found it much more difficult than it should have been, somehow managing to get lost on the second floor. She knew that the stairs to the dungeons were right by the Great Hall, but she couldn't get there if she couldn't find the ground floor….

"Lost, are you?" an amused voice asked, and Miranda spun around, her hair flying behind her back, to see the bored black boy from the Sorting – Blaise Zabini – eyeing her with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"Only a little bit," she replied absently, studying her surroundings once more. She was _certain_ she'd already passed that portrait. "What are you doing here?"

Zabini shrugged. "I fancied a walk," he replied lightly. "Where are you headed?"

"Potions. The dungeons."

"Really?" Zabini brightened. "I know where that is. The Slytherin common room and dorms are in the dungeons. Follow me."

Miranda eyed him with no small amount of apprehension before shrugging and following several paces behind the unusual boy.

Zabini managed to get them down to the ground floor but as luck would have it, a staircase had moved and they ended up near the back of the school. Cursing in frustration, Zabini studied the paintings for a moment before–

"Right," he said angrily. "I have absolutely no idea where we are."

"See? This place is a labyrinth." Smiling slightly, Miranda set her book bag down and settled cross-legged on the floor, leaning back against the wall. Zabini gaped at her for a moment before huffing in frustration and throwing himself down to the floor beside her. Absently, he rubbed at his head, which hurt quite a bit from being hit against the wall when he dropped down.

"So, what are our options?" Zabini mused aloud. "We can't be late to Potions – Snape isn't exactly the most patient and tolerant fellow…"

"He seems to hate me already," Miranda sighed. "I don't even know why."

"Really?" Zabini's eyebrow rose yet again. "Your father went here – I heard they hated each other. Maybe he just figures you're more of the same."

Miranda stared at him, scowling. "I don't even _know_ my–"

"Hey!" Zabini held up his hands and scooted away quickly. "I didn't say it was logical or ethical. I was just suggesting it as a possibility."

"If he hates me for something my father did, he's a horrible man," Miranda muttered, and Zabini smiled.

"Don't hold back," he said with a chuckle. "Tell me how you _really_ feel."

Miranda eyed him nervously before jumping to her feet, leaving Zabini to scramble up after her, his brow furrowed. "We should keep walking," she said hurriedly. "We're bound to find the way out sooner or later–"

Zabini stared at her. "In a place this size?" he asked incredulously. "We're more likely to get stuck in some room with a self-locking doorknob and starve to death before we're found."

Slowly, Miranda lowered her hands from where they'd been rubbing at her neck. "They _have_ those?"

"I'm not certain if they have any here," Zabini replied, "but yes, they exist."

"Well," she began slowly, "then–"

"Hey, Potter!"

They spun quickly to see Cedric Diggory walking along the hallway, a broad smile on his face. As they watched, he sped to a steady jog and skidded to a stop beside them. "Miranda, right?" he asked, smiling at her, "and you're Zabini? Erm… what was it… Blaise Zabini?"

"That's right," Blaise said coolly, eyeing Cedric. "Diggory, aren't you?"

"Cedric Diggory, at your service," he grinned and held out his hand toward Blaise, who eyed it for a moment before shaking it. "Where are you two headed?"

"Dungeons, room 13A," Miranda replied. "Why, do you know where it is?"

Cedric's smile widened. "'Course I do, I was a first-year once," he said cheerily, and Zabini scowled slightly. "Follow me, I'll get you there," he added, and he set off down the hallway, leading them through passageway after passageway, until they came to the top of a set of stairs which led to what looked like a – well, like a dungeon.

"Here we are," Cedric said jauntily. "13A is the seventh door on the left. Have a nice day, you two."

"Thanks, Cedric," Miranda said earnestly, and the older boy smiled, clapping her on the shoulder.

"Anytime," he smiled before looking over at Zabini and nodding. "Zabini," he said evenly, and the Slytherin nodded back.

"Thanks, Diggory," Zabini muttered, and Miranda stared at him as Cedric set off down the hall.

"You could be a little more grateful," she muttered angrily. "He's probably going to be late to his own class now. He didn't _have_ to help us."

Zabini just scowled.

They rushed into seats in the middle of the classroom just as the bell rang, sitting behind Hermione and Neville. Breathing sighs of relief, the two got out their potions books, several rolls of parchment, ink ports and quills before turning their attention to the front of the room. No one was there, but a moment later, the door banged open, hitting the wall behind them as Snape strode into the room, his robes swirling around his frame.

The man scowled like a thundercloud, barking instructions at the students before swooping up to the podium to take roll call. And when he got to Miranda's name –

"Miranda Potter," he murmured, nostrils flaring as he looked up at her, "our new… _celebrity_."

♠♦♠

Potions class with Snape was a horrible way to start off her first day at Hogwarts. After he questioned her mercilessly about several potions and ingredients, the horrid man put up a set of instructions on the board at the front of the class and ordered the students to start making the potion. They had no instructions beforehand, no introduction – just a recipe to follow. While she somehow managed to keep her face impassive, the whole lesson Miranda was wondering how on earth the man had gotten a job as a teacher – and _why_ he kept it. It was obvious that the man hated the job nearly as much as he abhorred children.

When the bell rang she followed Zabini from the room, grabbing his sleeve and dragging him a few feet away from the door. The Slytherin boy scowled but followed her even as his classmates jeered.

"What?" he asked, scowling at her, and Miranda crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him.

"What did he ever do to you?" she asked, and Zabini's look of irritation faded, to be replaced with confusion.

"Who, Snape? He's a grumpy old–" he began, his brow furrowed, but Miranda cut him off.

"No, not Professor Snape – _Cedric_."

"Oh," Zabini murmured. "Diggory. Well, he – he – erm…."

Miranda raised her eyebrows and began tapping her foot impatiently.

"He's a Hufflepuff, all right?" Zabini finally burst out, and she stared at him.

"He's a _Hufflepuff_?" she repeated.

"Well, yeah, I thought you knew–" Zabini began yet again, but once more, Miranda cut him off.

"You people are _unbelievable_," she said angrily, and turning on her heel, she walked away.

"Hey!" Zabini called after her, still looking confused. "What did I _do_?"

♠♦♠

The rest of the week passed much the same – Miranda got lost on her way to nearly every class and had to be helped by Cedric twice more, by Fred and George three times, by Lee Jordan once – Zabini even managed to help her find the DADA room without much trouble, though she did hear him muttering about Cedric under his breath. Her first practical Astronomy lesson was torture – rather than taking Remus's advice and taking a nap before the class, she'd stayed up to wait for it and found herself extremely grateful that she had no more classes until Monday. She'd finally stumbled into the Great Hall at nine thirty that morning and Fred and George had gotten a great deal of enjoyment out of teasing her, though afterwards, they had been kind enough to help her back to her quarters for a much-needed rest.

Two weeks into the first term the flying lessons began, and Miranda was assigned to take her lessons with Gryffindor and Slytherin. As he'd warned her on the train, Neville was horrible on a broom, and he managed to break his wrist falling from the sky on his first attempt. A minor confrontation between Miranda and Malfoy after Neville's fallen Remembrall, a gift from his grandmother, had been found led to Miranda breaking Hooch's order to stay on the ground. Caught diving after the Remembrall, which Malfoy had dropped from over fifty feet in the air, Miranda was whisked off to the staff room, where the professors argued for a full thirty minutes about whether or not they should place her on one of the Quidditch teams. It was only when Remus pointed out, hiding his smirk behind one hand, that Miranda was, in fact, ineligible for Quidditch due to her lack of a house that the professors let her leave. Due to innate skill, Miranda was exempted from the flying lessons for the duration.

Hermione and Neville were smug for two weeks afterward, repeatedly taunting Malfoy about being shown up by Miranda, and Zabini smirked every time he looked at Malfoy for just as long – not that that was an unusual occurrence. The infuriating Slytherin smirked at everybody and everything.

Her classes were difficult – she had an essay due in every class in the very first week – but Miranda found herself enjoying them a great deal, save for Potions. Her academic interest in the subject continued, but Snape's lack of teaching skills made the hours she spent in Potions to be the ones she dreaded every week. Only Zabini's quirky sense of humor and Hermione's persistent – if slightly bossy – encouragement got her through the class when every day, she longed to throw her potion in Snape's face. The man's treatment of Neville was horrid, and the way he acted toward her and all other non-Slytherins in the class was downright ridiculous.

Charms and History of Magic quickly became her favorite classes – Flitwick's enthusiasm and good humor were infectious, and she never seemed to leave that class without a smile. And Remus had a gift for making history fascinating, something the Weasley twins told her his predecessor, a ghost named Binns, had never once managed. Indeed, it seemed that Binns' greatest accomplishment was putting all of his students to sleep daily. Miranda had had to check that fact with Remus before taking it as anything more than Weasley humor.

September raced by, followed by October, and Miranda settled into her new life quite comfortably. She went down to visit Hagrid with Neville every Saturday, and Sunday nights she talked with Remus in his quarters, listening to his stories and adding some of her own.

The week leading up to Halloween was one filled with excitement. Rumors flew all over the school about the entertainment Dumbledore had booked for the evening – some of the fifth years claimed he had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons, while the more nasty seventh years said, in a rather desperate attempt to scare the first years, that he had invited a gang of vampires to Hogwarts.

Halloween night arrived and Miranda rushed down from the Astronomy Tower to her quarters, with Hannah and Padma a few steps behind. She hurriedly dropped her bag on a couch in the living room and bolted out through the portrait as Hannah and Padma craned their necks, trying to see past the front room.

"We're going to be late," Padma said, glancing at her watch – it was already seven-twenty.

"We'll make it," Hannah soothed, "and they'll forgive us if we don't."

The three witches moved through the halls at a rapid pace. By the time they reached the main staircase, they were nearly running, and they jumped over the last three steps at the bottom of the staircase. The trio rushed through the doors and Hannah and Padma quickly moved off to their tables while Miranda waved and continued on – it was her night to sit with the Gryffindors.

When she sat down next to Fred at the table, she frowned, looking around for Hermione. But the bushy-haired witch was nowhere to be found.

"Where is she?" Miranda asked quickly, and Neville scowled.

"Weasley here," Neville told her, jerking his thumb at Ron Weasley, four seats down, who was stabbing moodily at his potatoes, "got mad at Hermione because she showed him how to do a spell in charms. He thanked her by calling her a nightmare."

"'It's no wonder she doesn't have any friends,'" Fred parroted, glaring at his little brother.

"We tried to convince her she was wrong," George added from his seat next to Neville, "but she wouldn't listen. Ran off to the girls' bathroom on this floor about thirty minutes ago."

"We're thinking about turning his hair green," Fred said darkly, "the slimy little–"

Miranda stared evenly at Fred, who trailed off sheepishly. The twins had had a harder time adjusting to her odd acquaintanceship with Zabini than the others, but they were making an effort not to offend her. Unfortunately for them, that meant breaking several years' worth of habit.

Sighing tiredly, Miranda picked up a strip of bacon as glimmering plates appeared on the table. "I'll go check on her in a few minutes," she said quietly. "Maybe I'll see if Padma and Hannah will go – if she's still in the girls' bathroom, you certainly can't come in…."

"It'd be interesting to see the look on McGonagall's face if we did," George grinned. "I wonder how we'd get out of that one…"

"You wouldn't," Neville said shortly, and he frowned suddenly as Miranda began rubbing at her forehead. "You all right?"

"Hmm?" Miranda glanced up, startled. "Oh! Yeah, just a bit of a headache, that's all..."

"Are you certain?" George studied her carefully. "You've been getting those 'bit of a headache's quite often lately…"

"Maybe she's allergic to Snape," Neville joked, and Miranda smiled slightly.

"Or maybe she's allergic to garlic," Fred said savagely as Quirrell ran into the room. "There's a cloud of it following him around–"

But Quirrell's main concern didn't seem to be garlic or warding off evil. The fidgety, jumpy professor raced through the hall, pushing students out of the way as he ran to the Head Table. Miranda's head whipped around and she stared in concern as Dumbledore rose quickly to his feet.

"Troll!" Quirrell yelled. "Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons!"

Several students screamed and McGonagall and Remus leapt to their feet, followed quickly by Snape.

"Thought you ought to know," the professor added softly, and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Hermione," Miranda whispered, her face pale. "Neville, she doesn't know."

Neville's head jerked up and he stared at her, startled, but he nodded quickly, his face set.

"Prefects!" Dumbledore called over the din. "Prefects, escort your classmates to the dormitories immediately!"

The prefects throughout the room nodded and Percy Weasley got to his feet, waving his arms frantically. "First years, to me!" he shouted.

Miranda flew from her seat, turning and racing across the hall, and Neville stumbled out of his own seat and ran after her. Fred and George stared after them in dawning horror as Percy yelled for them to come back, and Cedric stared at them, shocked, as they ran by. Hurriedly, he jumped to his feet and ran after them as Remus started forward.

"Potter, you lunatic!" Blaise shouted from the Slytherin table, and he shot to his feet, racing after them.

"Miranda!" Remus shouted, starting after them, but the four students had a serious head-start and they bolted from the room without looking back.

As chaos erupted, Fred and George ran over to the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. Fred grabbed Padma's arm and pulled the pale girl from the hall as George gently lifted Hannah up, hugging the quivering girl as he coaxed her from the room. The second they were out of sight, the two third-years began pulling the first-years down the hall at a rapid-fire pace, determined to catch up with their friends. But they were too far behind the others, and somewhere along the way, they took a wrong turn. 

"Dammit!" Fred shouted, pounding his fist on the wall, as George studied their surroundings, and Hannah burst into tears.

♠♦♠

Blaise raced to catch up with the others, his sides aching as he ran. After a few moments, he finally managed to break even with Neville, who had fallen back, huffing and puffing, behind Miranda and Cedric. 

"What is she _doing_?" he demanded of the Gryffindor boy, and Neville glanced over at him, his face red, before answering.

"Going after Hermione," he replied. "Ron Weasley made her cry earlier and she locked herself in the girls' bathroom."

"Ah," Blaise replied, "thank you."

Behind them, he could hear people calling their names, and the professors rounded a corner along the corridor they'd just crossed. Neville squeaked in fear and ran faster, breathing even more laboriously, but Blaise spun around, skidding to a stop. He gazed nervously at the professors, fingering his wand…

Miranda wanted to save Hermione. The professors wanted to stop her. They didn't have time to explain.

_Right, then_, Blaise thought calmly, _no other choice. Might as well have a little fun…_

The professors slowed to a halt before him and Blaise could practically see Lupin's eyes flashing in fear and anger. Scowling at the man, Blaise shoved aside the sudden wave of sympathy inside him. He could understand the man's fear, but he had a job to do.

"Blaise, my boy," Dumbledore started cheerfully, wheezing as he tried to remain upright, his ancient face reddening, but Blaise shook his head.

Smirking slightly, he waved his wand and cast a spell he'd learned when he was seven years old, then turned and ran again.

He passed Neville, who had slowed to a jog and was staring over his shoulder at the professors. He passed Cedric, who had stopped to wait for Neville. Frowning, he put on a burst of speed and managed to catch up with Miranda, who looked incredibly worried.

"The professors," she said worriedly, "they'll–"

"I took care of it," Blaise replied calmly, and she smiled.

"Thank you," she murmured.

They kept running.

♠♦♠

About a quarter of a mile back, the professors stood angrily, glaring at the barrier before them. Dumbledore stood at the front of the group, waving his wand in complicated jiggling motions. White sparks flew out of it and hit the barrier, traveling along the translucent shield. They shimmered across the hall and through the barrier, not reemerging for a good three feet.

"This is an incredibly complicated barrier," Dumbledore mused unnecessarily. "It will take some time to break through–"

"But we have to get to them _now_!" Remus snarled, glaring at the barrier, and Snape scowled at him.

"There's nothing we can do," Dumbledore replied mournfully. "I've never seen the likes of this before – it would take hours to break through it. Hopefully, by that time, we will have found and dealt with the troll, and–"

"Dumbledore," Snape broke in, his nostrils flaring, "the dungeons are _that_ _way_."

His face set, the greasy-haired professor extended his hand and pointed through the barrier.

"Ah," Dumbledore deflated. "Oh, dear."

"How," McGonagall began, gasping, "how did a first year ever learn such a–"

"I think," Dumbledore replied softly, "you'd be surprised what a person can learn, and how young he can learn it, when it's absolutely necessary."

Remus scowled.

Turning away from the group, Dumbledore raised his wand and continued trying to break through the barrier. Behind him, Snape swept off, presumably to relocate his students.

McGonagall followed, a look of extreme concern on her face.

Three of her students were behind that barrier, after all.

♠♦♠

"Come on, Hermione," Miranda said softly as Blaise shifted nervously behind her.

The bushy-haired Gryffindor witch quivered on the floor, her head buried in her hands as Neville knelt beside her.

"Let's go, Hermione," Neville urged. "There's a mountain troll in the castle, it could be any–"

"Incoming!" Cedric shouted suddenly, raising his wand. He moved to slam the door shut, jerking back quickly –

– A huge club crashed into the door, easily larger than Cedric himself, and smashed the door down. Cedric dove, rolling out of the way just as the door started to fall. Grabbing Hermione's arm, Neville dragged her back, and Blaise stared at them all worriedly.

"Now what?" Neville shouted as he pulled Hermione closer to the back wall.

"Get her out of here!" Cedric shouted, and he stepped forward, Blaise and Miranda following.

"How?" Neville shouted back as the troll roared angrily, swiping its club toward the sinks – Blaise grabbed Miranda's wrist and pulled her out of the way of a large piece of porcelain projectile, and they stared as the shard embedded itself in one of the toilet stalls.

"We'll distract it," Blaise called. "Go! _Wingardium__ Leviosa_!" he incanted hurriedly, and all of the pieces of porcelain hovered in the air over the troll's head. He brought his wand down, breaking the spell, and the porcelain pieces fell, landing on the troll's head. Most of them bounced off, but some of them drove into the tough, leathery skin covering the toll's skull.

As the creature roared, Neville raced past, dragging Hermione with him, and they ran out of the bathroom, Neville immediately placing Hermione in a dark alcove. "Stay here!" he ordered her, and she nodded shakily, sliding to the floor, and wept.

Neville watched her for a moment, his throat tight, before turning and running back to the battle.

♠♦♠

The Weasley twins careened around a corner, each dragging their tag-along first-year behind themselves, and skidded to a halt at the sight of the great Albus Dumbledore casting spell after spell against a large, shimmering barrier.

"What in the bloody hell?" Fred asked aloud, and Lupin and Dumbledore spun to stare at him.

"Ah, Mr. Weas–" Dumbledore began with a strained smile, but Fred cut him off.

"Who cast this spell?" he asked, his brow furrowed as he studied the barrier.

"Mr. Zabini did," Dumbledore replied, his shoulder slumping slightly. "I must admit that I am stumped–"

"And they're on the other side?" Padma asked, her face turning an odd, porridge-like color.

"Yes," Lupin growled. "Any ideas?"

Fred and George exchanged a look. "Right," George said cheerily. "Let's start with the basics, then." Turning to the barrier, he grabbed Hannah's hand once more and pulled her forward. "Let us help them," he said clearly, and stepped through the barrier.

Behind them, Fred grabbed Padma's arm and marched her forward. "Let us help them," he stated, and they stepped through the barrier.

Lupin glared at Dumbledore before running forward. "Let me help her," he snarled, and the barrier shimmered once before disappearing entirely. He ran through it, passing a stunned Fred and George and out-of-breath Padma and Hannah, leaving Dumbledore standing behind him.

The moment the Headmaster stepped forward, intending to retrieve all his students before they could reach the troll, the barrier resealed the corridor, and Dumbledore drew back in shock.

What use would Zabini have for wards which measured intent?

♠♦♠

The three students were holding their own when Neville returned, shooting spell after spell at the troll. Miranda had jumped up onto one of the toilet seats for better aim while Blaise had positioned himself behind a pile of debris, constantly firing in the troll's direction. Meanwhile, Cedric was edging closer and closer to the troll, moving slowly as he crouched along the ground…

The troll's eyes were bloody, gouged by some of the porcelain swirling in the air – as he watched, a large, jagged corner of a sink flew by Miranda, missing her by a centimeter, and Cedric immediately cancelled the whirlwind spell he'd begun. Sensing opportunity, the troll swung out at Miranda and she ducked, the club missing her by half an inch. She lost her balance, falling off the toilet and landing with a sickening crack. Cursing under his breath, Blaise grabbed her arm, pulling her up again and holding her steady.

"Levitate the club on three!" Cedric called. "Ready? One… two… three!"

"_Wingardium__ Leviosa_!" five voices called, and the troll screamed as his club flew out of his hand, and began blindly reaching out for targets. Miranda jerked her wand up, Blaise following a second later, then Neville and Cedric – but the club continued to levitate for a second longer before falling.

It landed with a dull thud on the troll's head, and the creature's bloody eyes rolled up into his head as he fell. Cedric jumped out of the way, pressed against the wall as compressed air ran up to the ceiling. Behind him, Blaise pulled Miranda back a few steps, ignoring her wince of pain.

A cloud of dust rose up as the troll's body hit the ground and they all coughed before Neville and Cedric spun to stare at the doorway. There stood Hermione, smiling brightly as she braced herself against the doorway.

"What?" she asked Neville as he stared at her. "Did you really think I'd let you do this on your own?"

But no one had the chance to answer – Remus Lupin swept into the room not a moment later, followed by Fred, George, Hannah and Padma. The History of Magic Professor gazed around the room as Dumbledore strolled in a moment later, sighing tiredly at the sight of so much destruction. His eyes fell on Miranda, still supported by Blaise, and he sighed once more and then moved forward, kneeling before her. Softly, he tapped his wand against her ankle and murmured, "_Ferula_." Immediately, bandages spiraled out of his wand and wrapped themselves around her ankle.

Without waiting for anyone to speak, he picked Miranda up, ignoring her protests, and strode from the room.

When he was gone, and Dumbledore had shooed the remaining students off to the hospital wing – Blaise, Neville, Cedric and Hermione were all covered in cuts, scrapes and bruises – Blaise turned to Cedric with a grudging look of respect.

"You're not so bad after all, Diggory," he said after a moment, extending his hand to the bemused Hufflepuff.

"Er… thank you. I think." Cedric replied, shaking his hand, and Blaise nodded once before turning and running off to the hospital wing. Neville, Hermione, Padma and Hannah followed only a step behind him.

As the younger students rounded the corner, Cedric turned to the Weasley twins, an expression of pure bafflement crossing his face.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" he asked.

Fred and George grinned.

"Cedric, Cedric, Cedric," George said, clapping a hand on the other boy's shoulder, "he's a Slytherin." 

"Oh," Cedric muttered, frowning. "Right."

♠♦♠

The students were held in the hospital wing all night and for the entirety of the following day. With a newly mended ankle, Miranda had perched on the edge of her hospital bed and listened as Remus calmly told her to never go running off like that again. The man had retained his composure until the end of his speech, when he had hugged her tightly and scolded her for worrying him. A few minutes later he left, leaving behind him a shocked, startled, slightly pleased girl.

Hagrid's visit later that same evening had made the girl even more cheerful – he had brought a large bouquet of flowers, picked from his own garden – Miranda watched the teeth warily – and a baby niffler. The large, kindly man sniffled as he went back and forth between telling Miranda to "not scare me like tha' again, yeh trouble-maker," and saying, "so proud, yer parents would be so proud". Hagrid calmed down enough to tell her stories about a colony of spiders he had begun in the forest, smiling while as he talked of Aragog, who did not sound like someone Miranda wanted to meet. After about an hour, he left, warning Miranda to keep her niffler hidden from Snape as he did so.

Miranda, Hermione, Neville, Blaise and Cedric were released just in time for the feast on November 1st and made their way into the Great Hall amid cheers and applause from the Gryffindors. As the professors tried to shush the students, Fred and George jumped up and ran to the group with broad smiles on their faces. The two took turns hugging Hermione, then Miranda, then Neville, then Cedric and then – to his horror – then Blaise. Miranda and Hermione leaned on each other as they laughed at Blaise, who scowled at them in embarrassment as he backed away from the twins. Shaking his head, Cedric walked away to sit with Hannah, waving at Padma as he went, and Fred and George grabbed Neville and Hermione by the arm, marching them off to the Gryffindor table.

Miranda watched her friends with a smile before glancing up at the Head Table. Hagrid smiled at her and gave her a thumb's-up, Remus shook his head and laughed and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Even McGonagall smiled slightly.

Turning her back on the Head Table, she strode across the room to sit at the end of the Slytherin table, Blaise following her bemusedly. She settled in comfortably and began talking to him about their classes, ignoring Malfoy's outraged shout about a non-Slytherin sitting at the table.

Dumbledore laughed out loud.

♠♦♠

Review if you have something to say.

Cheers,  
**LIZ**


End file.
